songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandemonium Song Contest 6
| final = 23 May 2017 | venue = My Dinh National Stadium, Hanoi, Vietnam |opening = |host = VTV |presenters = Song Ji Hyo Tóc Tiên |interval = | exproducer = Poom Aasean |exsupervisor = Patrick | entries = 28 | debut = | return = | withdraw = |null = | winner = "Fighting for Love" }} Pandemonium Song Contest 6, often referred as PSC 6 will be the sixth edition of the Pandemonium Song Contest. It will be held in Vietnam, because after the United Kingdom's victory in the fifth edition, the PSC council said "Sorry to hear that" to Julian Dokowicz after he resigns as Estonian and British HoD. The PSC council talked to VTV, the runner-up broadcaster, and announced that Vietnam will host the sixth edition Winner after a big and exciting show was Dami Im from with the Song "Fighting for Love", they reached 268 Points. It was the second time that gets the victory, and was the first country to get the victory two times. At the 2nd Place was represent by G.E.M. with her song "Blindspot", they reached 263 Points, On 3rd Place was represent by Louane with her song "Nos Secrets", they reached 230 Points. While , and completed the top six of the edition. Grand Final Commentators The following commentators are invited to go to Hanoi to comment everything about the songs, voting and more. * - Andri Xhahu (RTSH) * - No commentator (RTVA) * - Tigran Danielyan and Iveta Mukuchyan (Armenia 1) * (non-participating country) - Katy Perry (SBC) * - Julia Zemiro and Sam Pang (SBS) * (non-participating country) - Dutch: Peter Van de Veire and Eva Daeleman (een and Radio 2), French: Jean-Louis Lahaye and Maureen Louys (La Une) * - Elena Rosberg and Poli Genova (BNT) * - Adam Rollins (CTV) * - Jane Zhang and Andy Lau (CCTV) (all shows) * - Ulla Essendrop and Ole Topholm (DR 1) * (non-participating country) - Marko Reikop (EER) * - Stephane Bern and Marianne James (France 2) * - Cristal Snow and Aino Toillinen (Yle) * (non-participating country) - Peter Urban (EinsFestival, Phoenix and Das Erste) * (non-participating country) - Helena Paparizou (ERT) * (non-participating country) - Francesca Michelin and Nicola Savino (Rai 2) * - Persian subtitles (GEM TV) * - Namie Amuro (NHK) * - Era Istrefi and Ronela Hajati (RTK) * - Valters Friedenbergs (LTV) * - No commentator (1 FL TV) * (non-participating country) - Cornald Maas and Jan Smit (NPO) * (non-participating country) - No commentator (TVNZ) * - Nadia Hasanoui (NRK) * - Silvia Alberto (RTP) * - Ecaterine and Dima (TVR) * - Yana Churikova and Yuriy Aksyuta (Channel One Russia) * - Marija Serifovic (RTS) * (non-participating country) - Andrej Kofer (RTV SLO 1) * - John Kennedy O'Connor (RTV San Marino) * - Frans and Edward af Sillen (SVT) * - Jota Abril (TVE) * - Ailee and Gong Yoo (KBS) * - Graham Norton (BBC One) * - Elle King and Ryan Seacrest (NBC) * - Dong Nhi (VTV)